Leben ohne dich
by Pinke Pommes
Summary: Harry, der eigentlich glücklich sein sollte, Draco, der hoffentlich glücklich ist, und ein Entschluss, den einer der beiden fasst. Slash. Oneshot.


Titel: Leben ohne dich  
Autor: Pinke Pommes  
Disclaimer: Plot meins, Charas JKRs  
Inhalt: Harry, der eigentlich glücklich sein sollte, Draco, der hoffentlich glücklich ist, und ein Entschluss, den einer der beiden fasst.  
Oneshot.  
Warnings: Slash.

* * *

Die Tage ziehen an mir vorbei, jeder einzelne zu einem Ende verurteilt. Sie sind wie die jungen Frühlingsblumen, die jetzt aus der Erde sprießen, zart und kräftig ihr Leben beginnen und doch bald verwelken.

Überall gehen die Leute ihrem Alltag nach. Nur mein Haus scheint abgegrenzt von der Welt, in unendlicher Melancholie versunken – still und einsam zwischen den grasigen Hügeln Schottlands versteckt.

Es ist hübsch hier, meine Freunde beneiden mich um die Ruhe und die gute Luft, die nicht von Abgasen verseucht wird.

Sie besuchen mich oft, und es kommt nicht selten vor, dass es hier nur so von Leuten wimmelt. Ja, sie fänden es schön, hier zu wohnen.

Aber mir gefällt es nicht.

So viele meiner Freunde mich auch besuchen, ich fühle mich einsam. Ich will zu dir, ich vermisse dich. Weißt du das? Hat dir jemand gesagt, dass ich, wenn überhaupt, nur von dir rede? Von diesem Gefühl, das sich kaum beschreiben lässt, und von dem mir manche sagen, es sei Liebe, und andere, es sei einfach Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit – haben sie dir davon erzählt?

Sie haben mir geraten, dir zu schreiben. Sie glauben, ich hätte es nie getan. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich es versucht habe, dutzende Male.

_Mir geht's gut, und dir?_

Mehr als eine Zeile ist es nie geworden, warum auch, was hätte ich dir schon schreiben sollen. So viel hätte ich erzählen können – aber wie soll ich meine Gefühle in Worte fassen, dir erklären, was ich selbst nicht verstehe?

_Mir geht's gut, und dir?_

Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nie einen Brief an dich abgeschickt habe – weil schon die erste Zeile eine Lüge war. Wie könnte ich von mir behaupten, es ginge mir gut? Körperlich vielleicht, aber meine Seele ist zerrissen, und mein Herz schon lange nicht mehr bei mir.

Bei unserem Abschied dachtest du wohl, ich hätte es schon zurück, aber du hast dich geirrt – damals, am Anfang von allem, ist es langsam zu dir geschlichen und seither nicht mehr wiedergekommen.

Ich habe auch keine Anstalten gemacht, es mir zurückzuholen, denn bei dir war es immer gut aufgehoben.

Der Sommer zieht ins Land, und das Leben nimmt keine Rücksicht auf mich. Die Schmetterlinge flattern über die Veranda, um die grünen Sträucher und die bunten Sommerblumen. Ein einziger Hohn, wenn ich daran denke, wie grau und trist mein Alltag sich gestaltet.

Aber die Welt kann nichts dafür – ich bin selbst schuld, wenn ich mich zurückziehe und niemanden an mich ranlasse. Ich weiß das, aber ich habe nicht vor, etwas daran zu ändern.

Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen – jetzt, da der Krieg vorbei ist und ich endlich ich selbst sein kann. Ich sollte froh sein und vor Lebensfreude nur so strotzen, aber ich fühle mich eher leer wie ein einziges Vakuum, das auf all die Luft draußen starrt und sie doch nicht bekommen kann.

Ich weiß, wo du zu finden bist, du hast es mir gesagt.

_Falls du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst_.

Ich brauche nicht _jemanden_, ich brauche dich. Ich will nicht, dass du mir zuhörst wie jeder andere – ich brauche nicht die Ohren eines guten Freundes, sondern die eines Menschen, der mich liebt – und so sehr du mich auch magst, Liebe bringst du schon lange nicht mehr mit mir in Verbindung. Nicht umsonst haben sich unsere Wege getrennt.

Es wird Herbst, und ich fühle mich, als würde ich ein fremdes Leben leben. Ja, so muss es sein, denn mein Leben kann bloß mit dir stattfinden.

Wahrscheinlich ist gerade jemand anderes an deiner Seite glücklich. Jemand, der meinen Platz erobert, mich aus meinem Glück gestoßen hat, als es am schönsten war.

Trauere ich dir nach?

Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht, jetzt.

Ich trauere der Zeit nach, die ich mit dir hatte.

Aber dich vermisse ich.

Die Kälte kommt, und mit ihr der Winter.

Ich kriege jetzt wieder öfters Besuch. Manchmal verschlägt es mich in die Stadt. Überall kaufen hektische Leute Geschenke.

Weihnachten steht vor der Tür.

Wieder bin ich umgeben von Leuten, und wieder fühle ich mich einsam, vielleicht sogar mehr als je zuvor.

Das letzte Weihnachtsfest habe ich mit dir verbracht. Damals waren wir bloß Freunde – so wie jetzt.

Das letzte Weihnachtsfest hat uns die Liebe mitgebracht.

Wie gerne würde ich dieses Jahr unter den Millionen Menschen sein, die für ihre Liebsten wochenlang nach dem perfekten _Etwas _suchen.

Ich wandere durch die Straßen und durch den Schnee. Ich sehe mich in den vielen beleuchteten Schaufenstern. Zitternd vor Kälte. Äußerlicher oder innerlicher, beides mag sein.

Fast ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, jetzt ebenfalls Besuche zu machen.

Lange genug habe ich mich abgekapselt von der Welt. Mein Haus war meinen Freunden stets zugänglich, aber ich war viel zu lange verschlossen, verriegelt und unzugänglich wie ein Kerker.

Vielleicht verschlägt es mich ja in deine Gegend. Langsam ist es an der Zeit, mir mein Herz zurückzuholen.


End file.
